how did i not know this?
by Im Weird So Get Use To It7
Summary: Bella is 11 and has been with the Volturi for 5 year. Now for the first time she can go out of her room with her lover Felix to JR. HIGH SCHOOL what if she find the Cullen's she does not know about vampires used tobe AlecandJanesmissingtriplet ON HOLD :p
1. Chapter 1 5 year ago

_**How did I not know?**___

_Summary: Bella is 11 and has been with the Volturi for 5 year. Now for the first time she can go out of her room with her lover Felix to HIGH SCHOOL what if she find the Cullen's (she does not know about vampires)_

A/N: hi is me Plz read and review here one more thing that is NOT in the summary is she has not gone out of her room and now you know R/R Plz ( p.s. I know my story are somewhat random but I pick a topic that I was looking for and could not find or I Liston to a song and I make a story out of it. This one is Break Away by: Kelly Clarkson) SAD STORY SHORT I DONOT OWN TWILIGHT

_**5 years ago**_

I remember this day like it was yesterday. I was 6, it was my birth day October 8 the day I wish never happened I woke up in my house for the last time. At 12 noon, 2 tall people and 2 shorter ones walked to me. The shorter one said " look here she is. Aro will love you little one. What is your name?" she look at me like she was trying to do something to me. She said something so quite I could not hear.

What did she mean Aro will love you little one? Little one? I'm not little. And who is Aro? "I- Isabella" I stuttered "what do you want? And w- why are you here? And who is _Aro_?" I said his name thru my teeth

One of the taller ones spoke he was the tallest "you will not say Aro name like that and if you do you will pay… big time"

"what are you going to me Plz jest do what you have to do" I sobbed good thing I did not have to go to the bathroom I would have had peed my pants.

"ok then come with us" the other small one said.

"c- can I g- go get s-something first?" I said with my hart going crazy

The other tall one spoke for the first time "yes only one thing and make it quick"

"I don't know how to get home c- can you help me" I asked embarrass

"yes we can" the shortest one said I got 2 thing because the littlest one named Jane said I could. So I grabbed one book called _breaking dawn _and a rock with a skunk on it. So all I had was a rock, a book, a ring, 2 bracelets, a cape, shirt and a pair of pants. I still have them 5 years later.

**A/N: so what do you think if I get 1-5 reviews I will get one up in 2 days so Plz R/R**

_**Alecandjanesmissingtriplet**_


	2. Chapter 2 what the hell?

_**How did I not know this?**_

**A/N: ok in about 24 hours of posting I got one review and two favorites. And sorry sorry sorry I have been busy This story is better than my other one tell me Plz :D. So Plz R/R thank again **

**SAD STORY SHORT I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT **

**WHAT THE HELL!**

**so thanks so I will try to make **

So my name is Isabella Volturi. And god do I hate this place. The only thing –person- that I like is Felix (he was the one that was mean to me 5 years ago and he I sorry he was mean). Omg he is H.O.T. hot. But I do have the smallest room in the castile… but it's still pretty big. I met Aro the day after I met the four strange people. The people met in forks was Jane, Alec, Felix, and Demetri (littlest one Jane, other little one alec, tallest one Felix, and other tall one Demetri). I cannot go out of my room. So people come here in my room to talk to me. Even Aro and his brothers come here to talk to me. I do school for a few hours a day with Felix and Demetri. Aro will come to see how I am doing but that is it. I am smatter then a people high school. And I'm 11… I think.

That's my day. Boring isn't. when I woke up I could tell that today would be deferent. But what? I couldn't put my finger on it ':l . Felix came in my room after my shower. He looked different, more sad than usual.

"What's up?" I asked worried but I don't think he notes because he jest said

"the bricks" like he always does. (I tell him not to say sky because it makes me sad so he says bricks) "time for school"

"Felix why do I go to school? I'm smatter then most people" I mumbled

He laughed "yes I know, come in master Aro" how did he know Aro was their

"hello Isabella, hello Felix"

"master" we said in union he gave us a small smile I spoke alone "what do you need master"

"I would like" he posed "you and Felix are going to high school in… forks is that ok or would like to stay here for school?"

WHAT THE HELL! OMG DID HE MEAN WHAT SIAD I looked at him yep he did "yes, yes, yes, yes, yes, yes thank you thank you thank you! you are the best master someone could have can I give you a hug" I gave him my big puppy bog eyes with the lip.

"why am I a sucker for the puppy dog eyes and the lip? Okay give me a hug" I smiled and gave him a big hug. "okay Isabella can you Plz get off"

"sorry master" I said and looked down

"it's ok you did not hurt me" he insured me

"master do I need to pack?" he nodded "okay what do I need?"

"Felix will tell you okay? And good bye Isabella see you in a few months be good"

"yes master I will be good and good bye" I said a little sad. I was sad because 1). I will miss the people that are here and 2). What if this is good bye good bye forever? I mean that would suck. But I was mostly happy because 1). I get to be with Felix for a few months alone. And 2). I GET TO GO OUTSIDE FOR THE FIRST TIME! When he left I did a little happy dance and then turned to Felix, who by the way was laughing his head off. "what? I get to get out of my room for the first time in 5 years and you laugh at me when I'm happy? You are a mean person!" I yelled at him then turned around and crossed my arms over my chest and pouted.

"o, _Plz_. You are not mad at me. And you where funny ." he said with a big smirk on his face. I nodded "okay you need to pack, jest get the things you need and we can go"

"yes sir master Felix sir" I said and put my hand to my head like a solder. He rolled his eyes and shooed me a way.

**(Felix pov)**

I walked out of her room. And went to Alec's room. I knocked 3 times lightly then I heard him say "come in Felix" so I walked in. "so what's up with you?"

"nothing really, its jest that I don't know if this girl likes me, I said slowly "can you help me try to see if this girl likes me?"

"yea sure umm what girl?" he asked I did not want to tell him but he was the only one I could talk to about girls so I guess I have to tell him or he will guess some random girl and tell me if she like me or not.

"umm it umm Isabella" I whispered to him. He seemed shocked about that.

"what Isabella? Of course she like you. Have you seen the way she looks at you? I think she like loves you. Okay you need to pack. Is that all you need you have a lovely lady looking for you."

"yes thank you alec, see you… latter." He nodded once goodbye


	3. Chapter 3 flight

**A/N hi what's up? I writing this in a long boring drive to my g-pa and g-ma house so here it is **

_Sad story short I don't own twilight _

_**Flight**_

**Felix pov**

I walked to Isabella's room. Isabella. How I love her so. She is a good kid, good at school, good singer, and a good human fighter. I could see that she was sad not being able to go out of her room. So I talk to Aro about it.

***flashback***

"master Aro can I talk to you?" I said

"yes of course what do you need" he said with his hand out. I took it. "hmm… yes you and Isabella can go to school in forks. But you can't go to school only she can. Okay "

"yes thank you master" I was so happy I wanted to jump up and down like a little school girl

_***end of flashback***_

Yep, I did that for her. I'm still so happy. I had to act sad to trick her. I got to her room knocked two times and walked in.

"_hay what's up" she did not look at me. She was singing the song she wrote._

_Grew up in a small town  
And when the rain would fall down  
I'd just stare out my window_

Dreaming of what could be  
And if I'd end up happy  
I would pray

Trying hard to reach out  
But when I'd try to speak out  
Felt like no one could hear me

Wanted to belong here  
But something felt so wrong here  
So I pray  
I could breakaway

I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly  
I'll do what it takes ?til I touch the sky  
And I'll make a wish, take a chance, make a change  
And breakaway

Out of the darkness and into the sun  
But I won't forget all the ones that I loved  
I'll take a risk, take a chance, make a change  
And breakaway

Wanna feel the warm breeze  
Sleep under a palm tree  
Feel the rush of the ocean

Get onboard a fast train  
Travel on a jet plane, far away  
And breakaway

I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly  
I'll do what it takes 'til I touch the sky  
And I'll make a wish, take a chance, make a change  
And breakaway

Out of the darkness and into the sun  
I won't forget all the ones that I loved  
I gotta take a risk, take a chance, make a change  
And breakaway

Buildings with a hundred floors  
Swinging 'round revolving doors  
Maybe I don't know where they'll take me but  
Gotta keep _moving on__, moving on  
Fly away, breakaway_

I'll spread my _wings__ and I'll learn how to fly  
Though it's not easy to tell you goodbye  
I gotta take a risk, take a chance, make a change  
And breakaway_

Out of the darkness and into the sun  
But I won't forget the place I come from  
I gotta take a risk, take a chance, make a change  
And breakaway, breakaway, breakaway

**(A/N: she sing the same as Kelly Clarkson)**

"HI BELLA WHAT ARE YOU DONE?" I yelled this time she looked

"WHAT THE HELL FELEX! WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?" she yelled at me

"you did not look at me" I said with a half joking half soothing voice. "come on lets go, we don't want to be late." She jest nodded then we left.

The flight was quite. We didn't do much. I talked with Aro a bit. As she read on fanfiction on her computer. **(A/N: I don't know if you can get internet on an airplane but in the story you can **** )** so about 24 hours later we got there.

"OMG! I CANT BELEVE I'M HERE!" I heard her yell.


	4. sorry for the AN

_**sorry internet is down on the house computer so slow so ill post when my labtop is bask up and again **__**SORRY**_


	5. Chapter 5 school

_**How did I not know this?**_

**A/N: sorry about the longish update. I forget thing easy. But the past is the past. So here is a little about the charters**

**Felix: age: 19/ 20. Powers: Felix has two powers. One, he can take your sent and his away and change it. The second one is he can change what he looks like (Bella know he can do the second one but thinks nothing of it). Eye color: brown (power two) personality: jest like Emmett.**

**Bella: 5 to 11 (in beginning) 15 to 19 (end of story) power: unknown eye color: brown personality: with the brothers; comb and understanding. With Felix, Demetri. Alec, and Jane; doesn't care about a thing, active, and fun loving. **

**Charlie (Felix) age: 36. Rest same as book/ movie**

**One more thing… PLZ I NEED REVIEWS LIKE NOW OR I'M NOT GOING TO UPDATE! Ok got it next chapter will be a plz reviews.**

_**School**_

**Bella pov**

"I can't believe I'm here." I said.

"I know. You need to get ready." I gave him a questioning look "you have school in the morning"

"Fine" I said in an annoyed tone. That is the part I think I'm going to hate the most.

"Isabella? I need to tell you something." I heard him say I gave him a confused look "Isabella I love you"

To say I was shocked was the under stamen of the year. I ran to him and gave him the biggest bear hug I ever given. "I love you too so much you can't believe how much." I whispered into his chest. He was tall. I mean he is like 6 foot tall, and I was only like 5 foot 1

"Bells, I need to change before people think that I will stay like this the whole time we are here. I'll be back before you know it" he said on my hair. I don't know how he does it but he can make himself look completely different. But I don't care.

"Ok way to run the moment. But, be back as soon as you can." He chuckled and left. This will be the best years of my life

!#$ %^&*() 4 years later junior year )(*&^%$#!

**(A/N: I know I said high school but I put it wrong so yep)**

It's been 4 years, the best years of my life. Felix is playing my dad Charlie that is a cop of forks. My story is that my mom and dad divorced and I live with my mom till she died so we move here for a new start. I have a new last name too. Its swan not Volturi.

**Bella's pov**

_Beep, beep, beep_

School. Yippee. It's going to be fun. Not. First day of school this year.

I got ready for today. Black skinny jeans, and a short sleeve shirt that says _'I run with vampires' _Charlie/ Felix loved this one. Charlie was gone already so I could go early today. Not that I had lots of friends. I like to get out of a small room as fast as a can. I got in my car. **(A/N: not good with car name but this car goes rely fast)**

The drive was fast. I got to school in about 2 to 3 min. that's when I saw a new car in MY parking spot! Ono you did not! They must be new; they have to be to be that dumb. Breathe in, out, in, out. Good. I'm good. I parked next to then. Tomorrow I will get here first so I can get the spot. Yes, that's what I will do.

__

School time.

!#$%^&*()lunch time)(*&^%$#!

The first half went by fast. Still don't know what the new kids look like. All I know is that there is Jasper, rose hale, Emmett, Alice, and Edward Cullen, they are a plus students, they are all adopted, and there dad is the new doctor. Cool right, not.

They all walk in, -like a posy- the room gets silent. They get there food and just sit at the empty table. And they look absolutely fine. _**(A/N: You know what they look like, if not read twilight and see… or read… or you know what I mean)**_wow I need one of them. Now what to what to do.

I need a friend

Get to know then

Be nice to then

Date one of them

Not long later brake up with them.

_**(A/N: every thin that happens twilight and the beginning of new moon**__**happens; she is the one that is lying not Edward)**_

Edward left me. Saying he doesn't love me. I don't care I didn't love him so it's ok. Now six months later, I'm going back to the volturi.

**Ok like it, sorry about the skip. But the Microsoft thing is going to shut down in two day and I needed to do this chapter fast so REVIEW NOW PLZ**

**PRESS THIS **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**


	6. Chapter 6 how did i not know this?

_How did I not know this?_

**A/N: sorry about the A/N before but it's down now so yep…? Ok almost every week/ update you will need to help me find a story. I will tell you about one then YOU need to find one that is a longs story if I say I need a jasper/ Bella story and the one story if I say a J/B story that Bella is a vampire and jasper is a human and they have a kid and they live happily ever after. (Not a story that I have found of) so this week…**

**Ok so Bella's parents are drug/ gang people and get killed by jasper, Emmett, Alice, and Rosalie. Bella has a baby and the father disappeared. (He is Alec volturi when human) it's a jasper/ Bella thing. =good story.**

**How did I not know this?**

I'm stuck between a rock and a hard place. Rock is forks and a hard place is my room. I don't want to go to forks and I don't want to go to my room. Grate my room. Love it. Not.

"Isabella you are back. I hoped you loved your time in forks. Yes? No? Bella we need to tell you something you cannot tell eney one outside of this Castile. Do you understand me Isabella?"

"Yes master." Was all I could say before they fore words that could change my life forever.

"Bella, we are vampire" I could tell that they would like me to run away scream. But all I said was

"How did I not know this? I mean I lived with you most of my life. You –not flex- ever grew. You have red eyes. And you're so graceful that only a vampire could be." They had the funnyest faces. I looked around and the whole guard was there with the same faces. "What?" I asked after like 5 min of awkward silence.

That knocked then into 'life' again "Isabella, you're not scared of us. We are vampires, and you're a human. We could kill you in an instant. But you not. You happy? Happy that you know the biggest secret of the vampire world. Am I right?" I nodded "well that changes things" I had to laphe at that. It was the same thing that I said when Edwardo said when he left when was it two weeks ago? "What is so funny?" shit now I have to tell then. I can't lie to them. They know when I do. Shit, shit, shit.

"Well master, a boy fell in love with me and he thought I did too. But after my 18 birth- day party they had to move away so he said he didn't love me and he didn't wont me to come so I said 'well that changes things' and he ran out of the forest never looking back." Did you see how I didn't say edwardos name. Yep I'm that good.

"What was his name?" dame he knew me too well.

"Edward" I whispered. It's times like this when I wish a vampire had bad hearing. But they don't so they all heard.

"Edward what?" now I was getting mad. He did not need to know all of this.

"Cullen" was all I said when I heard like 37 growls. Everyone at the same time. Wow. I did not know they could do that. I'm impressed. "What? What did I said that made you all growl." I was now scared. Would they kill me because of what I said?

"That little man hore. He makes girls fall in love with him, have sex, and leaves. You did good not to fall for his traps. You said he left after your party yes?" I nodded "did you have sex?" I shook my head no" good he needed to be stopped. Did he tell you that he is a vampire?"

"Yes" wow –wow I think wow a lot- I'm about to cry.

"Felix takes Isabella to her room"

"Yes master." Then I was in my room with Felix guarding the door like he always did.

"Felix why did you not tell me that Edwardo was bad, that you are a vampire, where you lying when you said you loved me? Are you like Eduardo? Are you like him and make girls fall in love with you then eat them? Or do you leave them on the streets like Eduardo did to me? What is it? Do you love me or not it's a yes or no question. Yes you love me, or no you don't love me. What is it? I'm tired of being in the dark. Tell me." I was crying at the end. If Felix did not love me or even like me for that matter, I- I would die.

"You know what Isabella; you know why I did not tell you about Eduardo. Because you need to feel the pain of a Brocken hart before you are changed in two months. And yes I'm a vampire. If I told you what I was I could have gotten killed. Did you want that? Did you want me to die? Yes I love you Bella. I have never love or made a girl fall in love with me. When you where dating Eduardo I- if I could have cried tears, every night I would have had a very wet pillow. I love you Bella." I was sobbing at the end. He loves me. He loves me.

I ran to him and gave him a huge hug. Then he bent down and kissed me. And let me tell you (because I wouldn't wont you to try) it was the best kiss I ever had. 10 times better then with Eduardo.

Goodbye Eduardo, hello Felix.

**A/N: sorry about the wait. I had most of it then my brother came in and deleted it. Deleted it. So this is a redew of the first one. P.s. I liked this one better any ways. **

**Alecandjanesmissingtriplet**


	7. Chapter 7 felix and bella volturi almost

_**How did I not know this? **_

**READ THIS IS IMPORTANT. **

**A/N: hi well… I need to know how many chapters this should be? I was thinking about 7 to 9, but if you ask more I MIGHT make more. But I need your help. I need you to review and tell me how good or bad my story is. Because if I don't get… 20 reviews by… charismas it will be 7 chapters. If I get 0- 19 by then I will stop the story untill I get 50 and no buts about it. If I get more then 20 I will update more often (once a week not like my once every 2 or so weeks) might be longer, and it will be about 9 or more. And when I'm done with this story I will do my first crossover story. It's a harry potter and twilight crossover. A the dark lord Bella story. And a dark win story. You can pick a name that is good. (Pm me for names). **

**p.s. story that you need to look for me is on the bottom. Love you all :D **

_**Felix and Bella volturi… almost**_

When we were done kissing we looked at each other. All I could think was well you know the song _kissin u by Miranda cosgrove _because if you do then that was all that was playing in my head. He was the first to talk. "Wow that was, I don't know what that was. But it was the best kiss I ever had and that is saying something." He was right. That is saying something. He has been 'alive' for a while so he has kissed Meany girls. Maybe have had- no don't think like that. He is not Edwardo. He is better than that.

"Yes. Yes it was." I had big grin on my face whenever I thought about the kiss. So I had I big grin on my face right now.

"lets go to master Aro to see who will change " right on queue the door opened and look at that it's master Aro. "Hello master, I would like to ask who is going to change Isabella?" wow Felix start to the point. No beating around the bush or what not.

"If you don't mind you will be the one to change her Felix." This is starting to get fishy. It sounds like this was all ready planed out. And they put a script together and stuff like that.

"That is ok, I will change her." You would have expected him to kiss the top of my head and put his arm around me, right? Well he did not and he looked at me and continued "how long will she have to wait I was thinking about 2 or so months from now. But it is your chose master Aro."

"No, I was thinking about one week from now." Now Felix looked shocked. So this was not part of the script. Wait one week? This cannot be happing "this is happing Isabella" I said that out loud "yes you did." He is smiling. Smiling. That is not nice.

"Ok, so what do we do no" I said when I saw master Aro was gone. Master Aro, when I was 4 and someone said years from now I would call three brothers masters and I will be living with vampires, I would have laphed in their face and ran away. But now… wow a master. I'm sad .

"We wait a week. Then after you're changed you will be part of the guard and spend forever with us. How does that sound?" I looked into his now red eyes and said.

"Why? Why did this have to happen to me? Why me not someone else?"

"This is who you are now. Would have your life would have been different? Yes."

"No don't be all 'this is who you are support to be'. Because now I have little memory of my life before this. And how my life would have been if you never brought me here. How was my life before I got hare, Felix?"

"You had drug addict/ gang parents and they were about to put you on the streets that day . On your birth day. We saved you. And nothing you can do about it now. They are dead. There name where Sara and James victors. They had 10 kids. 9 of them on the streets or dead. But you're the lucky one. You lived past 10 years of age."

"I'm sorry. I should have been mo-" his lips where on mine before I could finish.

That night I lost my virginity. **(A/N: sorry don't do sex seines) **

Meat Felix and Bella volturi… almost

**A/N: Not the longest chapter but a fill in. I have one q for you. Should Bella get pregnant or not? **

**Story: a crossover for harry potter and twilight a dark wining story (can't say in summery) long. **


	8. ON HOLD because of writers block

**A/N: sorry to say but this story is on hold because of writers block. If you like the story then give me ideas, names, people, animals, whatever it might be. And when I do update the story will be my 2****nd**** to last story I will be working on. I have other stories you can read. And once again sorry.**

The Malfoy twins- harry potter and twilight crossover- :P

Bella and Draco are twins. Bella sent to be a muggle to go to Hogwarts. Not a Bella Edward story. Slytherin, dark win, and powerful witch. Better summery inside R&R. YOU DON'T HAVE TO READ. M just because. - :P

The giver 2 –giver- :P

After the giver: Jonas' life with Gabe. Don't read before you read the giver not a one shout

Izzy volturi trouble maker –twilight- :P

Edward left Bella in the woods to die. But she went to the volturi to die. Now Izzy has been with the volturi for about 1,111 years. And is a bit of a trouble maker. Pranks, jokes, you name it, she will do it.

Sunset: after breaking dawn –twilight- :P

7 Months after breaking dawn read and review new baby vamps with imprinting rating might change T to be safe

The pilot that saved the world –little twilight- :P

Story that school is writing so yep mostly human with monsters one chapter only MAGGIE X Fred

**Read then, you will like them.**

**Goodbye - :P**


End file.
